I love you
by sheedmonster
Summary: Leonardo and April from TMNT 2007. Rated M for sexual content. Have fun.


_I just made a oneshot. Please don't forget to R&R!_

Leonardo looked at his three-fingered green hands and sighed. He was sitting outside the entrance to his bedroom. His knees propped up and one arm laid across them. He was turning over something in his mind. April.

He knew she and Casey were together, but how long would that last? Already, tension was growing between the two. Casey didn't want to settle down. April did. Casey wanted to move. April didn't. Things that were supposed to work and wouldn't. It was always like that nowadays.

Leo laid his head back against the cool concrete. How was he supposed to lead the team if he couldn't keep his mind off her? Already the team had seen him preoccupied. He didn't want to arouse suspicion. Especially with Raph. Leo always found himself staring off into the distance when they were training and was taking more hits than usual. After they found out the Shredder might actually be alive, training had doubled. Leo knew he had to talk to someone about this. He knew for certain that it wasn't any of his brothers. That left either Casey, who was totally out of the question, April, and his Father, Master Splinter. Well, there was no way he could talk to April. Even though he was a ninja, the leader of his team, and was never afraid, he did not want to confront April on this. That left his Sensei.

Leonardo tread silently towards Splinter's meditation room. He felt oddly self conscious of himself and kept looking about for any signs of his brothers. Once he was outside the door, he took a peek inside. At once, Splinter's voice rang out of the room, "Enter. Kneel my son."

Leonardo's face turned away, he said, "Father, I need your advice on something."

Splinter's eyes took on a surprised, curious look. "What is it that you are having difficulties with, Leonardo?"

"I..." Leo stuttered. "I have...Have you ever loved someone Father?"

"In what way? I love the trees and I love all of you and I love the birds and I love all the fields."

"Not...that way." Leo said with his face turned and his eyes shut tight.

"Oh." Came Splinter's reply. "Well, that was a long time ago, my son, too sad a story to tell. Who is it that you love in this way?"

Leonardo looked down at the floor and said almost inaudibly, "...A-April."

No matter how softly he said it, he knew Splinter would hear him. He flinched, something he never did, when he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder. He heard his father say, "Leonardo, look at me."

With much effort, that is what he did. Splinter could read insecurity, doubt, and vulnerability in his eyes. In Splinter's mind he could read from Leonardo's drooping shoulders, his slightly hunched back, and his facial expression that not only was he serious, but also that he was at a loss. Splinter sighed. "Leonardo, when did this start?"

Leo answered softly, a self conscious blush creeping to his face, "Since she told me to come back home."

Leonardo looked at his hands while Splinter pet him softly on the back. Now, it was evident what was going on. Splinter said in a kind voice, "Leonardo, I am going to let you sort this out. Until then, you are forbidden to fight, my son."

Leonardo remembered the last time Sensei issued this order, and it didn't work as he had planned. Leo asked, "How will I sort this out, Sensei? I do not even know where to start."

"Why don't you talk to April yourself? Do not openly admit it, but ask her opinion on it."

Leonardo looked at his father in shock. "Ask her? No way! I could nev-"

"Leonardo!" Splinter spoke. "I have forgotten the ways of the game you now play. You figure it out, my son. Are you going to tell your brothers?"

"No. Please don't tell them."

"Fine then. Go, my son. Do what you wish, but do not endanger us."

By "us", Leonardo knew he meant everyone in the family. He nodded his thanks and a small smile played across his eyes held knew energy as he walked out the door. He felt lighter now that he got it off his chest. He returned to his sleeping quarters and slept soundly. However, he dreamt of a montage of April when they met up again in Central America. He loved her smiling eyes and face. He loved her bright spirit. He loved her soft hair and curves. He just loved her.

Leo stretched his arms the next morning. Rubbing the back of his head, he walked slowly down to the kitchen. Already, Donatello was finishing one of Mikey's pizzas. Acknowledging his older brother, Donny handed him the last slice. Leo grabbed it and said his thanks.

"So Leo," Donatello said warily. At once, Leo's head snapped up to Donny's. "Raph told us you were talking to Splinter last night."

Leo felt his heart drop. He should have known that Raphael might overhear the conversation. However, Leonardo didn't show he was nervous. "What did he hear that you're worrying about?"

"Well, he said that you couldn't fight until something was sorted out. Raph also said that there was also a 'she' in there."

Leave it to Raph to blow his cover. Leo could not lie to Donny, so he said simply, "Something has just come up is all. Nothing to worry about. I just... it's a long story."

If Donatello took that for an answer, he wasn't Donatello. "Do you mind saying who or what this something is?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, suit yourself."

The morning over, Leo decided to go to April's apartment. He would just take a look in on her and Casey's situation. Climbing precariously out of the sewer, Leo found his way to he apartment. Of course it had taken a while since no one had seen a giant ninja turtle before. Looking left and right to make sure no one was on the street, he took a peek through the window. There he saw April. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. She was holding a photo in her hands. Unsure of what it was at the angle, Leo strained his neck. However in the process, he lost his grip on the fie escape ladder. Falling on his stomach with a loud clang, he let out a groan in both embarrassment and unexpected pain. He heard the window slide open and looked up to see April with her hand over her mouth. Leo muttered out a "hey" through gritted teeth and pushed himself onto his feet. April ushered him inside, for which he was grateful.

"So, what's wrong again?" April asked.

"Well, it's quite a story like I said. But I just need one bit of advice." Leo replied.

"What is it?"

"Well... I like this..person. I like this person...a lot." Leonardo stuttered. "She is very beautiful and special to me. I really love her, but I don't know how to tell her."

"May I ask who this person is?" April asked innocently.

"Well...um...it's..." Leonardo stuttered. 'It's...you."

Leonard looked away, for he couldn't even look at April's expression. "I know that you are going to hate me for this. I..I'm sorry."

Leonardo started for the fire escape again when he felt something grab for his hand. He turned his head slightly to see April looking at him with a pleading look in her gaze. "A-April? What are you-"

His sentence was cut off by April's lips on his. Her lips, having had much experience with Casey, easily locked on his. Leo's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo was getting lost in her soft lips and almost forgot to breathe.

When they broke, they were still intertwined. Leonardo looked at April in shock. April just smiled, a blush playing across her cheeks. Leonardo, not having anything to say, just reconnected their lips. This time, April closed the small distance between their lower regions. Leonardo, surprising himself, let out a low groan. April then started grinding into him. She herself started to moan as Leo responded eagerly to her gestures. April took his hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

Leonardo did not know how he was going to make love to April. He thought maybe he should let her decide. April once again captured his lips. Surprisingly, Leo pushed her down onto the bed.

The next morning, Leonardo was slipping out the fire escape. He couldn't stay for he knew Casey would be home soon. He aslo had to get home so he wouldn't have to explain to his brothers his abscence of the afternoon and night. Although he felt like a total jerk for leaving April sleeping peacefully, he left a note for her saying, "I love you and I always will. See you soon, April. ~L"

_I don't know how the turtles have sex, so I skipped it. Not the best, but I didn't see any other fanfics about them up there. R&R Please!_


End file.
